


Spotting the Differences

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Rival Schools AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boarding School, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Het, High School, Human, Insecurity, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack tries not to let it bother her, but sometimes, she just can't help but to think about her weight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spotting the Differences

Wheeljack had never really been bothered by her weight. She knew she was a full-figured woman, plus size, but it never really bothered her too much. At least not anymore. Yes, when she was younger, she had tried everything to lose weight and become pretty and thin like the rest of her girl friends, but dieting never worked for her. She liked to eat.

Oh well. She didn’t mind the way she looked. Besides, she was healthy since she did play sports and swim. Though she would overhear comments from the male students about how she was “a fat ass,” she didn’t let it bother her. Still, it was because of comments like that she believed she would probably never have a boyfriend. Guys liked girls who were all cute and thin and princess-like… Like her friend Thornstriker.

At least, that was what she used to think before she met Thornstriker’s older and extremely attractive brother, Airstream. Primus… Tall, white hair, beautiful blue eyes, quite built… And he was so nice. A little overprotective with his sister, but he was always friendly with her and treated her kindly.

Which was why she had developed a crush on him, though she knew it was useless. A guy like Airstream could have anyone he wanted and she knew he had admirers… Which made sense since he wasn’t only good-looking, but he was also incredibly smart and played baseball. Athletic, intelligent, attractive, and nice? Oh yeah, he definitely had plenty of girls crushing on him hard, including her. Still, she knew better than to think anything of it.

Well… Until she found out that liked her too.

“Wheeljack?”

She looked up to see her boyfriend looking at her with a concerned expression.

“Are you all right? You haven’t eaten much.”

“Huh?” She glanced down at her lunch. Oh. Right. She had gotten a sandwich, a bag of chips, an apple, and some cookies with a carton of milk and a water bottle and she had hardly touched any of it. That tended to happen when she thought too much.

“Sorry, was deep in thought.” She picked up the sandwich and took a bite out of it.

“How is it?”

“They put too much lettuce in it again.”

He chuckled, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

Wheeljack blushed, but didn’t say anything as they both started to eat. She could feel the stares on her back, no doubt girls judging the two of them. Yes, she was aware that people didn’t think they suited each other. Especially because of her weight. And while it did bother her at times… She knew better than to think about it too deeply. They didn’t matter. Airstream loved her for who she was. He didn’t care about her weight. He only cared about her.

So instead of feeling fat when she took another big bite of her sandwich, she could only feel satisfied with both her boyfriend and the food.


End file.
